Dulce compañía
by Karamell04
Summary: Perona tenia que olvidarse de su antigua tripulación, ahora pertenecía a los ruidosos "Sombrero de paja". Zoro le era bastante molesto, pero durante aquel pequeño extravió, sentía que podía confiar en el, incluso sentía algo más como el de ella. [Oneshot, ZoroxPerona].


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Mangaka Oda Eiichiro. Este Oneshot si me pertenece, por favor, **NO** plagio.  
 **Oneshot tipo** : Universo alterno.

* * *

 **"** Solo mírame, olvídate de todo y todos los demás.

Que sea nuestro momento en el que podamos sentir lo que es

… **felicidad"**

* * *

**oOo**

 **Dulce compañía**

 **oOo**

 **Por Melissa**

 **oOo**

 ****  
Olas. Se podían escuchar al chocar con el Sunny, pues, el mar no estaba del todo calmado. Era ya tarde y estaba nublado todo el cielo, el sol estaba escondido tras las nubes cargadas de agua.

Mientras, los tripulantes del barco se mantenían relajados o al menos algunos de ellos. Tenían un nuevo tripulante o como ellos le llamaban, Nakama. Hecho decidido por el Capitán y aceptado por el Vice Capitán ya que necesitaban un miembro más, pero que algunos miembros no estaban de acuerdo con dicha idea. Pues, se trataba nada más y menos que Perona, la usuario de la _Akuma no mi Horohoro_ ex tripulante de Gekko Moriah, quien yacía muerto.

Ella tampoco estaba tan contenta de tal propuesta, pero se sentía más sola que nunca sin su adorable Kumashi, además, no quería quedarse en aquel catillo solitario con el temible _Shichibukai_ , Mihawk. Así que no tenía más opción que aceptarla, aunque se tratara de aquellos que habían derrotado a su apreciado Capitán. No obstante, podía darle la vuelta positiva a esto… Podía molestarles.

— **¡Oe chica del cabello naranja! ¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer algo con este clima?** — Exclamo molesta la chica fantasma a Nami.

— **¡Cállate! No soy una clase de Deidad para esto.** — Vociferó con los dientes rechinando.

— **De verdad que eres inútil ¡Mejor tráeme un vaso con juego!** — Esperaba molestarla, era algo que la satisfacía. — **Como nuevo miembro, además de fuerte y hermosa, necesito mantenerme hidratada.**

Nami estuvo por decirle algo, ya la tenía harta con hacerse tratar como la Reina del barco solo por ser nueva tripulante. No obstante, el cocinero del barco apareció en frente de ella con una bandeja que encima de esta había un vaso con jugo y una pequeña sombrilla como presentación.

— **¡Aquí tiene Perona-Chan!** — Dijo Sanji con corazones dibujados a los ojos.

— **Horororo, al menos alguien de aquí es educado.** — Bufó Perona tomando el vaso de jugo de la bandeja, miro de reojo a Nami quien estaba roja de la rabia.

Le parecía divertido escuchar el crujir de los dientes de la Navegante. Pues, le irritaba aquella chica que se creía inteligente. Personas así no merecían conocer su lado amable, ella ocultaba lo gentil que podría ser.

— **Relájense un poco, la Chica fantasma apenas se está integrando acá.** — Dijo una voz gruesa, se trataba de Zoro.

Perona lo miro fijamente, ¿De verdad aun no se aprendía su nombre? Le resultaba molesto aquel Espadachín tosco cada vez que la llamaba como " _Chica Fantasma_ ''. Una vena latente se le asomo por un lado de su frente, estaba por decirle groserías hasta quedar sin aliento, pero, decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Había pasado su mayor tiempo con él, en el castillo de Mihawk. Nada agradable para ella, pero no tenía más opción, puesto que debía ayudar a aquel Espadachín en su entrenamiento y le resultaba difícil salir fácilmente de ese lugar.

Solo se quejaba estando allá, no tenía a su querido Kumashi y a su Capitán. Con ellos podía interactuar, jugar y abrazarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire. En cambios con ellos no tenía a quien molestar, Zoro se la mantenía entrenando y Mihawk tenía poco sentido del humor, le atemorizaba incluso. Solo pocas veces podía reírse de las torpezas de aquel Pirata.

— **¡Me llamo Perona!** — Exclamo colocando sus manos a su cintura.

— **¿Y eso qué? Va más contigo "Chica fantasma''** — Dijo aburrido.

— **Horororo ¿O tal vez eres demasiado idiota para pronunciar mi nombre?** — Bufó a lo bajo.

— **¡¿Qué?!** — Una vena latente apareció por su frente. Aquel comentario lo saco de sus casillas.

— **Horororo Nada.** — Dijo para luego irse flotando a lo alto del barco.

— **¡Oe espera!** — La miro flotando. — **Tks, maldita mujer…**

Miro a Zoro marcharse con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba disgustado con lo dicho de ella. Era agradable para ella molestar a quien sea que no le agradase, sin embargo, no se sentía extasiada con molestar a este.

Se enfoco en el, por unos minutos, hasta que se sacudió la cabeza despertando de aquel pequeño hechizo. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por estar observando de tal manera a aquel hombre. ¿Acaso estando con aquellos Piratas la estaba volviendo loca? Difícil de saber después que se centro en el en pocos minutos.

Pronto caería la noche, así que dirigió a la cocina para cenar, podría admitir que al menos el cocinero de los Mugiwaras hacia excelentes platillos. Podía comer cuanto quisiera, ya que Sanji haría lo que fuera para complacerla. El Capitán era bastante cómico, siempre con sus tonterías le provocaba una sonrisa a Perona, el tenia buen sentido del humor, tanto como aquel Cybort y el esqueleto parlante; pero era molesto cuando usaba su típica frase « **¿Me dejas ver tus Pantys?** » Pregunta que le enfurecía y que de inmediato le enviaba uno de sus fantasmas para hacerlo arrepentirse de aquella intolerante pregunta.

La arqueóloga era callada y aburrida, solo estaba enfocada en sus libros; no le daba mucha importancia ya que siempre le daba una sonrisa la cual ella pocas veces correspondía. El pequeño Doctor le parecía adorable, por lo que siempre se acercaba para abrazarlo, afecto que le desagradaba al pequeño y que ella ignoraba, pues, disfrutaba de su pelaje suave. Con Uppso, solo bromeaba de su nariz, era larga lo cual le provocaba una gran carcajada al momento de burlarse de él. Pero aun así, le agradaba, pues el solo le daba la contraria de forma calmada.

Nami por otro lado, le caía pesado. Era la típica chica que quería mostrarse ser perfecta a los demás, cosa que le repugnaba a la pelirosa. No la toleraba, realmente no se llevaba bien con ella. Pero ¿Qué más da? Siempre necesitaba a quien molestar y ella era perfecta para ello.

Con Zoro sentía que ya lo conocía, pues, había pasado bastante tiempo con el ayudándole a entrenar y burlándose de él en cada ocasión cuando tenía la oportunidad. Incluso podía pensar que extrañaba aquellos limitados momentos que estaba con él en aquella isla. Estando con los Mugiwaras el estaba más distanciado, apenas y entablaban pequeños disgustos.

Empezó a comer un pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema encima de ellas dado por Sanji como regalo de bienvenida. Comía pausadamente, en pequeños bocados, mostrando una refinada elegancia. El hecho de que molestaba a los demás con comentarios horribles, no significa que deje a un lado sus modales en momentos adecuados. Se encontraba sentada en un mesón, solitaria. Recordando cada momento a su capitán y Kumashi, cosa que lleno de nostalgia su mirada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de la cocina, no pudo evitar voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

— **Vaya, al menos muestras modales al momento de comer.** — Dijo con ironía el Espadachín.

— **Si vienes a querer jugar un rato, pierdes el tiempo. No ando de buenas.** — Alegó volviendo su vista al trozo de pastel.

— **No me importa lo que estés haciendo, solo vine a buscar que comer y te encuentro acá comiendo pastel con una mirada, triste.** — Se acerco a ella, esperando poder verla a la cara. — **Ese lado tuyo es raro de ver.**

— **Solo estoy intentando disfrutar mi trozo de pastel, ¿No puedes hacer lo que ibas hacer y largarte de una vez?** — Dijo molesta.

— **¿Intentando? Eso parece, ya que lo andas comiendo con pocas ganas y dudo que sea porque el pastel sabe mal.** — Espero poder cambiarle esa tétrica cara, pues, le irritaba verla así. Era extraño ya que siempre llevaba una sonrisa encima, molestando a los demás.

— **Tks…** — Cortó una rebanada de pastel, lo coloco en un plato y se lo dio toscamente al ajeno. — **¡Ten! Supongo que ya tienes de que comer ¿No?**

Zoro miro el pedazo de pastel dado por ella, su actitud no era la misma de siempre. Parecía que ocultaba aquella tristeza cuando estaba lejos de los demás, no entendía de por sí porque aquel pesar.

No dijo nada, solo con calma tomo un banquillo y se sentó a un lado de ella para comer aquel pastel. Perona lo miro perpleja y un tanto disgustada, pero no dejaba de lado su duda del porque aquel peliverde se incorporo a comer junto con ella.

Pero…

— **¿Q-que haces?** — Pregunto aun estando extrañada.

— ¿ **Qué acaso no es obvio? Estoy comiendo.** — ¿Acaso era en ironía lo que había dicho?

— **No seas tonto, ¿Por qué te sientas a comer conmigo?**

— **Pensé que necesitabas alguna compañía y aquí me tienes.** — Dijo casualmente para luego llevarse a la boca un trozo de pastel.

Perona no podía creer lo dicho de este hombre. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, fue algo positivo que hasta casi ella se reía. Se… se sintió agradable al escuchar aquellas palabras de él, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos se ilumino mientras contemplaba el comer del ajeno.

Casi le agradecía por lo dicho, pero sentía vergüenza, pues, no quería demostrar aquella debilidad ante él.

« **¡Tonto!** » Pensó. Casi con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a un perplejo Espadachín atrás. No pudo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento extraño, de tener a alguien cerca que se preocupara por ella.

— **¿A dónde…** — Exclamo sin terminar.

Pensó que era lo mejor dejarla sola, aquello de verdad era extraño, ella era extraña. No podía entenderla, al menos que ella le dijera su problema.

¿Acaso le cayó mal el pastel? Zoro no era bueno para descubrir a través de aquellas mascaras de sonrisas falsas, saber que era la tristeza que ocultaba. Más era difícil saber que ocultaba esa chica. Su preocupación no era visible, no mostraba muchas expresiones en tales situaciones. Pero aquello de verdad le daba curiosidad.

El pastel lo sintió amargo. La única razón por la que se mantenía ahí sentado comiéndolo, era por ella. Espera… ¿Por qué rayos le interesaba saber del porque de los bajos ánimos repentinos de aquella irritante chica? ¿Y porque sintió que algo lo arrastraba a sentarse con ella? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, sacudió su cabeza y se levanto de aquel banquillo, era momento de irse a descansar, pues, la noche caería pronto.

 **.**

.

.

Estaba en su habitación, abrazando sus piernas en el suelo mirando aquella ventana que mostraba la noche. No podía evitar sentirse abatida, sentía una ligera melancolía cada vez que se sentía sola. Por un momento, casi podía sentir el calor dado por la compañía del peliverde, que ella disfruto al instante pero que aun así lo sentía extraño, ya que debería de disgustarle tratándose de él.

Se quito su vestido largo y su sombrero alto, necesitaba un baño que la relajara de todo. Se incorporo en la tina con espuma, le gustaba juguetear con las burbujas, era quisquillosa en ese aspecto por lo que no se bañaba junto a las otras chicas.

Salió del baño sintiéndose fresca, como nueva. De verdad que el baño le era de mucha ayuda en ocasiones así. Se coloco crema en su cuerpo y un camisón negro con unas calaveras como detalle en el pecho.

Miro la ventana, recordando aquel pequeño momento en el que Zoro se sentó junto a ella. Se abrazo así misma, esbozando una lívida sonrisa. Aquel recuerdo fue bastante agradable para ella. Se acostó en su cama con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Se despertó escuchando protestas y quejos por fuera de su habitación, fue un total disgusto para ella. Se deslizo fuera de su cama para poder ver que sucedía en todo ese alboroto de afuera.

— **Tengo hambre…** — Dijo casi sin aliento Luffy.

Perona se asomo por su puerta, pudo notar a su nuevo Capitán en el suelo, con mala cara. Los demás lo rodeaban en discusiones, tal parecía que no había comida. Estaban todos hambrientos, más el menor del barco.

Salió de su habitación para integrarse en aquella gran debate ruidoso, después de todo ya era parte de ellos.

— **¿Qué sucede?** — Pregunto la pelirosa, todos voltearon a verla.

— **Se acabo la comida, estábamos seguros de que bastaría para estos días en mar.** — Respondió el pequeño Doctor.

— **M-me muero…** — Continuaba débil el Capitán.

— **¡PEROOONAAAA-CHAN! De verdad te queda bien ese camisón.** — Se acerco casi bailando Sanji a Perona, quien frunció sus labios en disgusto.

— **Ya veo ¿Entonces qué haremos?** — Pregunto Perona ignorando luego el comentario de Sanji.

— **Esto de verdad es un problema, quien diría que terminaremos en huesos en medio del mar**. — Expreso la Arqueóloga.

— **¡Robín, deja de decir esos horribles comentarios!** — Dijo horrorizado el de la nariz.

— **¡Calmados! Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, somos SUUUPEEEER ingeniosos.** — Dijo esperanzado Franky.

— **Eso es-espero… porque tengo… hambre.** — Una vez más, dijo casi en desmayó Luffy.

— **Vaya, quien diría que moriría de hambre.** — Musito con un aura sombría el músico del barco. — **Aunque no tenga estomago, Yohohoho.**

— **¡Ya basta todos! Parecen niños.** — Exclamo el Espadachín, quien apenas estaba saliendo de su habitación.

Todos voltearon a verlo a excepción de Luffy quien continuaba tirado al suelo. Perona trato de evitar verlo, pero le fue imposible.

Se acerco a los demás de brazos cruzados, con una mirada serena portando liderazgo ante los demás.

— **Nami, ¿No habías dicho que estábamos cerca de una isla?** — Pregunto a la Navegante, quien miro extrañada al ajeno.

— **Si, ¿Pero eso qué?** — Pregunto en duda.

— **¿Y qué crees que haya en la isla?** — Dijo para dale a entender lo que trataba de decir.

— **¡Es cierto!** — Exclamó golpeando su puño a su palma. — **Podemos desembarcar ahí y buscar comida.  
**  
— **Vaya, me sorprendes Marimo.** — Dijo el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo de su boca.

Todos se miraron entre sí, contentos con la idea dada por Zoro y a la vez extrañados. Perona continuaba ahí, en silencio sin poder integrarse en el grupo de los Mugiwaras y mirando lo sereno que se encontraba aquel Pirata de cabellos verde.

Sin duda alguna había dado una buena idea para salvarles la vida a todos, sobre todo a Luffy. El cocinero ayudo al Capitán a levantarse mientras Nami se posicionaba en el timón en marcha a la isla más cercana de su punto, debían ir a toda prisa por comida.  
Todos continuaron haciendo lo de siempre, sin embargo Perona no encontraba su propio sitio en aquellos chicos. Notó a Zoro por un lado del barco acostado mirando solo el gran mar, lo que le dio curiosidad a la chica y se empujo a su dirección.

— **Vaya, quien diría que en esa cabeza hueca tuvieras ideas.** — Bufó al peliverde.

— **¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no tienes más que hacer?** — Vocifero mirando aquel camisón de la chica. — **Sera mejor que te largues si no quieres que destroce toda tu "pijama''.** — Dijo colocando su mano en el mango de una de sus espadas.

— **¡Idiota!** — Le caso la lengua para luego irse flotando a su habitación, ya debía cambiarse.

Fue a su habitación y se aseó por completo, se coloco su vestido negro y blanco con su sombrero. Se coloco en gotas su perfume favorito de rosas, su olor era agradable, no tan fuerte pero se podía percibir.

Salió apenas había arreglado su cama; encontró a todos los tripulantes reunidos ya, tal parecía que ya habían llegado a la isla.

— **¡Bien! Es hora de buscar comida, estoy segura del que Capitán está de acuerdo con ello.** — Dijo la Navegante observando a Luffy quien ya se encontraba desmayado. — **Dos personas deben quedarse a cuidar el barco mientras los demás estamos en busca de comida ¿Alguno interesado?**

Todos comenzaron a discutir, se podía escuchar que Uppso no quería quedarse al peligro que se podría aproximar y obviamente Sanji debía ir para escoger las mejores especies para el gran banquete que tenía pensado preparar. Cosa que termino por irritar a la pelirosa.

— **¡Yo me quedare!** — Se escucho una voz femenina que hizo que todos se giraran a mirarla. — **No tengo ningún problema en quedarme.** — Alego Perona.

— **¡Bien! ¿Alguno otro?** — La pregunta hizo que todos se volvieran a mirar.

— **Yo lo haré.** — **La siguiente voz sonaba más gruesa, sorprendiendo a los demás y dejo a una Perona desconcertada.  
**  
— **¡Perfecto! Entonces Zoro y Perona se quedaran a cuidar el Sunny, se lo dejamos en sus manos.** — Termino por decir Nami.

Perona miro una vez más a Zoro, extrañada. Pues, se suponía que no la toleraba y podía aprovechar de aquel pequeño escape para alejarse de ella y su disgusto. Pero no fue así, decidió acompañarla en aquella misión.

Zoro la miro, causando que ella se volteara rápidamente desviando su mirada, la puso nerviosa. Lo cual, a ella misma le pareció extraño.

— **¡Marimo! Cuida bien de Perona, es una flor delicada.** — Dijo sereno Sanji.

— **Si si, además, esto es para cuidar el Sunny, idiota.** — Alegó Zoro casi molesto.

— **¡Como sea! Si dejas que le pase algo, te juro que yo…  
**  
— **¡No voy a dejar que le pase nada!** — Exclamó Zoro frunciendo los labios.

Tanto como Sanji y Perona se inmutaron ante lo dicho del peliverde, ¿De verdad era cierto lo que había dicho? ¿O solo fue para callar al cocinero? Difícil de adivinar. Perona apretó su sombrilla, casi quedándose sin aliento sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su interior, aquello de verdad la hizo sentir extraña. Mientras, el cocinero solo hizo lo de costumbre, encendió un cigarrillo.

— **Eso de verdad espero, Idiota.** — Dijo sereno con una sonrisa para luego marcharse con los demás.

Zoro solo se fue a un lado del barco apoyándose en el marco de este, mientras Perona continuaba mirándolo, sin decir nada.

Pasaron los minutos, ambos no habían dicho nada ni para molestarse, solo observan los alrededor atentos de cualquier peligro cerca. Solo Perona como Zoro volteaba pocas veces para mirarlo, y unas veces más desviaba la mirada y un extraño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Era mejor estar con aquel Pirata si lo pensaban bien, podría haber sido otro más aun desagradable para ella, como Brook que habría estado intentando ver sus Pantys. Incluso pensarlo se le irisaba la piel.

El sol estaba casi por ocultarse en el mar, o eso ellos pensaban al mirarlo desde a lo lejos detrás del mismo.

Mientras, un pequeño ruido se escucho por el bosquejo de la isla provocando que ambos voltearan a ver de qué se trataba con exactitud. Unos de los fantasmas de Perona se coló al lado de ella flotando con una cara cómica y tonta, esperando alguna señal dada por ella para que atacase a lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo tal ruido meticuloso. Esperaron hasta que desde no a lo lejos en un arbusto, salió un pequeño mono que los observaba curioso.

Para ambos, aquello fue una pequeña decepción, pero a la vez un alivio.

— **Tks, maldito mono.** — Dijo molesto el Espadachín alejando sus manos de sus espadas.

Parecía que el mono había entendido lo dicho por Zoro, pues este salió corriendo en dirección de ellos gritando molesto. Ambos solo miraron, pensaban que no debían tomarle mucha importancia siendo este pequeño y solo haría que gastaran energías de forma innecesaria.

No obstante, el mono agarro el sombrero de la pelirosa quien se desconcertó.

— **¡Regrésamelo asqueroso mono!** — Exclamo molesta saliendo del barco flotando en dirección donde iba corriendo el mono.

— **¡Oe espera! Debemos quedarnos a cuidar el barco.** — Grito esperando que escuchara la pelirosa, cosa que fue inútil. — **Rayos, no tardaran en llegar los otros, qué más da.** — Dijo para luego bajar del barco e irse detrás de Perona.

Ambos se adentraron en el vegetal de aquella isla, en busca del sombrero que llevaba el mono en la cola. No miraron atrás, aquello se vio como una pequeña escena en donde ellos estaban por varios minutos tras el mono, era bastante rápido.

Dejaron atrás el cuidado del barco y pronto llegarían los demás con comida, preguntándose en donde se encontrarían aquellos dos pares de idiotas.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos se agotaron en medio de la isla, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y el mono estaba en lo alto de un árbol con el sombrero en cola aun. Tomo una pequeña ramita del árbol y se la lanzo a Perona, quien no reacciono de buena manera.

— **¡Maldito mono! ¿Qué yo te he hecho?** — Pregunto con los labios fruncidos y apretando más de lo normal su mango de la sombrilla.

— **¿Y ahora qué? De debemos regresar, todos se preocuparan al notar que no nos encontramos en el Sunny.** — Explico con los brazos cruzados.

— **Ese estúpido mono no se saldrá con la suya, además, ¡Quiero mi sombrero!** — Exclamo mirando con rabia al mono, quien se encontraba bailando.

— **Ya cálmate, de verdad que haces berrinche por todo.** — Dijo aburrido.

— **¿Qué esperas que haga? Es como que te quitaran a ti tus Espadas.**

— **Buen punto, ¿Entonces qué?**

— **No lo sé.** — Respondió abatida echándose al suelo.

— **Mejor esperemos, en cualquier momento se cansara.** — Dijo observando al mono.

— **Eso espero, no vale la pena estar haciendo drama por este.** — Se levanto colocando sus manos a la cintura.

— **Quien lo dice.** — Musitó.

— **¿Sabes por dónde debemos regresar?**

— **¿Eh? Estábamos persiguiendo a ese mono ¿No recuerdas?** — Erradico. Ambos se miraron por segundo, habían entendido que solo estaban enfocados en perseguir al mono, por lo tanto no estaban atentos a las direcciones salteadas por las que iban.

— **Maldición, ahora estoy pérdida y lo peor de todo que tenía que ser con este Pirata.** — Gruñó en bajo frunciendo los labios.

— **¿Qué insinúas?** — Preguntó, hizo lo posible para escuchar lo dicho de la pelirosa.

— **Eres un total idiota, si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuerpo la perderías.** — Dijo con ironía.

— **¡Mira nada más! ¡Si yo no fui el escandaloso que perseguía a un mono por un tonto sombrero!**

— **¡Cállate! ¡Tampoco te pedí que me siguieras!  
**  
Ambos estaban con la frentes pegadas mirándose con segura rabia, la situación de verdad los tenia enfurecidos, no tenían manera de cómo regresar, estaban cansados y hambrientos y ya había oscurecido. Aquel de verdad no era su día para ambos.

Podrían haber tomado con calma aquello, pero ninguno sabía ni la remota idea de donde se encontraban, desconocían totalmente la isla y todo se empeoraba con la caída de la oscuridad de la noche y los sonidos igconitos del lugar. 

**Mientras… Luffy y los demás.**

— **¡CARNE! ¡CARNE! ¡CARNE!** — Gritaba con fervor el Capitán.

— **Cálmate Luffy, apenas estamos llegando al barco.** — Musitó con una sonrisa. — **Les prometo hacer el mejor banquete de todos.**

— **¿Eh? Ahora nos tocara esperar.** — Dijo abatido Luffy.

Habían por fin encontrado comida en aquella isla, frutos, especias y cazaron unos que otros animales salvajes. Se podía escuchar el crujir del estomago de cada tripulante desde temprano, no habían ni siquiera desayunado. Saber que por fin se llevarían algo a la boca los llenaba de alegría.

Llegaron al barco, pero para sorpresa de todos no se encontraban a quienes le habían dado la tarea de cuidar el Sunny en sus ausencias.

— **¿Dónde están Zoro y Perona?** — Pregunto la Navegante.

— **Ambos no son de llevarse bien, tal vez se pelearon y se separaron.** — Dijo Uppso recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

— **Mmm no lo sé, es extraño.** — Estaba preocupada por la situación Nami, sabía que no había nada bueno de la ausencia de aquellos. — **Esperaremos hasta mañana, si no regresan los buscaremos.  
**  
— **Espero que no hayan sido devorados por los animales de la isla, no me gustaría cargar con sus cuerpos irreconocibles.** — Dijo Robín.

— **¡ROBIN, DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!** — Exclamó exaltado el de la nariz. 

**Continuando con Perona y Zoro en la isla.**

Habían terminado su pequeña discusión, pues estaban demasiado cansados para insultarse mutuamente. Había luna llena, favorable para ellos para poder ver en la oscuridad de la isla con la luz de la enorme luna. Sin embargo, eso no ahuyentaba a los animales que yacían en la misma.

Ninguno de ellos pensaba que se perderían tan descuidadamente en aquella isla, y más que justo quienes se perdieran fueran ellos. Perona aun podía sentirse poco cómoda con el Espadachín, y Zoro aun no entendía aquel abatimiento de la chica de aquella ocasión en que estaban en la cocina.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar perfecto para al menos descansar de aquella corrida, sus pies le pedían a grito que parasen. Para suerte de ellos encontraron una pequeña cueva, no profunda pero al menos para esconderse de los animales y por si llovía. Lo único que les faltaba, era comida.

— **Rayos, tengo hambre.** — Dijo casi arrastrando sus palabras al momento en que se escucho el crujir de su estomago.

— **Esto de verdad es molesto, ni siquiera puedo tomar Sake.** — Murmuró. Se encontraba acostado en el suelo apoyando sus manos en la nuca.

Perona lo miro confundida, estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mirando por fuera de la cueva aquellos arboles iluminados por la luna. Sintió una leve nostalgia al notar que estaba casi sola, aunque estando con aquel peliverde le hacía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago.

— **Me pregunto si los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros.** — Murmuró ella jugueteando con una pequeña piedra.

— **No te preocupes tú, ellos saben de alguna manera que estamos bien, no somos débiles.** — Miro a la chica, quien se encontraba callada con la mirada baja. — **¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que te sucede?**

— **¿Q-que?** — Se exalto sonrojada mirando a Zoro, casi teniendo un tic en el labio. — **¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

— **No seas tonta, he notado últimamente que has estado un poco apagada.** — Se levanto mirándola, queriendo adivinar en su mirada que le ocurría. — **¿Acaso tiene que ver algo conmigo? ¿O es que no te sientes cómoda con nosotros?**

Silencio. Perona no sabía que decir con aquella preguntas y dudas, pues no se había dado cuenta ni ella misma que hacia notoria sus bajos ánimos. Aquella curiosidad del Espadachín hizo que le apareciera un carmesí en sus mejillas, sintiendo que le importaba.

Ella pensaba que era molesto, tosco y grosero. Pero al poco tiempo que paso con él, conociéndolo, le hizo sentir algo extraño en ella que no sabía reconocer. Ahora que siempre él le hablaba, ella desviaba su mirada con vergüenza.

— **N-no… no ere tu.** — Susurro desviando levemente su mirada.

— **¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

— **Es solo que… he estado extrañando a mi antigua tripulación, pero al verlos a ustedes yo…** — Apretó el mango de su sombrilla, le era difícil expresarse, se sentía tonta. — **Disculpa, esto de verdad es tonto.**

— **Dime, te escucho.** — Dijo acomodándose a un costado para escuchar cualquier cosa que saliera de ella.

— **No entiendo porque te importa, si yo-**

— **Me importas, Perona.** — Dijo interrumpiéndola, ella lo miro perpleja al escuchar su nombre de la boca de el.

— **T-tu…** — Ella se inmutó, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. — **Eres un tonto…** — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

— **Quien está siendo tonta eres tú.** — Se acerco a ella, moviendo su mano para limpiar una de sus mejillas. — **Vamos, dime.  
**  
Ella lo miro a sus ojos serenos. Pudo sentirse una vez más abrazada por la compañía de aquel peliverde como aquella ocasión, momento que hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios rojos. Tomo la mano de él con sus dos manos, observándola cada detalle.

— **Gracias, Zoro.** — Murmuró, aun observando su mano, el solo la miraba a ella. — **Extraño a mi antigua tripulación, eso no lo puedo negar… Pero con ustedes, me sentí extraña, sus risas, bromas y esa alegría que contagian a cualquiera casi haciéndome sentir que no encajaba en su grupo, sintiéndome sola… Y luego apareciste tu, preocupado por lo que me pasaba y ellos confiándome el cuidado del barco ahora.  
**  
Zoro podía escuchar con atención aquella sinceridad de ella, sabía que le era difícil decir todo aquello. Más si quien la estaba escuchando era él. Dejo que ella acariciara su mano, pues le gustaba sentir aquel contacto suave de ella.

— **Yo sé que no soy de agradar a todos ni soy muy agradecida… Pero de verdad me gustaría agradecerles, ustedes son de verdad increíbles.** — Alzo su mirada, mirando aquel chico sereno que la escuchaba atentamente. — **Tú… eres increíble, idiota.** — Expresó, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Se inmuto al escuchar aquello, enfocando sus ojos en aquella sonrisa llena de sinceridad de ella. Sin nada que decir, solo le correspondió aquella sonrisa. Ambos podían sentir aquel sentimiento recorriendo de ellos.

Perona podía sentir un alivio al dejar ir todo aquello con aquel peliverde, sus miradas no dejaron de posarse ni un segundo.

— **Sinceramente, esa sonrisa te va mejor.** — Dijo Zoro provocando un sonrojo en ella. — **No tienes porque sentirte sola, estamos todos contigo, yo… estoy contigo ahora.** — Aquello ultimo dejo a Perona sin palabras, sintiendo extrañamente su corazón acelerarse en ese preciso instante observando a Zoro, quien no dejaba de mirarla. **  
**  
Ambos se desconcertaron al escuchar un fuerte ruido, gotas comenzaron a caer por fuera de la cueva. Intentaron acomodarse, gracias a que encontraron aquel refugio, no serian empapados por la lluvia. Pero no podían evitar sentir frio.

— **Justo ahora tenía que llover.** — Dijo Perona, observando cada gota caer.

— **Esta isla de verdad da mala suerte.** — Expresó el peliverde casi aburrido. — **Sera mejor intentar dormir.**

— **Si es que los truenos y el frio nos dejan**. — Se encontraba temblando, abrazándose así misma.

Ella no podía evitar sonreír, pues al menos no estaba sola en aquella penumbrosa isla. Zoro se había vuelto más que solo un Espadachín molesto para ella, su compañía le era lo más añorado en ese momento. Pero no dejaba de sentir un cosquilleo de plumas en su estomago, recordar aquella sonrisa del ajeno la hacía apenarse.

El estaba relajado, recordando cada gesto de ella de hace unos ratos. La encontraba hermosamente delicada, algo que a el mismo le extraño, pues antes le irritaba sus bromas y no la quería cerca de su rango. Miro el cuerpo tembloroso de ella, estaba sintiendo el mismo frió abrazador que el.

— **Sera mejor abrazarnos, Chica fantasma.**

— **¿Q-que?** — Ella lo miro desconcertada.

— **Tienes frió, ¿No?** — Ella miro sus manos temblorosa, casi afirmando aquello. — **Entonces, ven.** — Dijo Zoro.

Estaba casi indecisa si ir en aquella petición, pero el frio era terrible, no podía sentir sus manos y su nariz. Miro a Zoro, quien se encontraba esperándola, ella se acerco sigilosamente a él apoyándose a su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de aquel abrazo.

— **¿Mucho mejor?** — Preguntó el, abrazándola fuertemente.

— **Si… gracias.** — Dijo ella, sonrojándose. — **Estar contigo, me hace sentir** **bastante** **calidad.**

— **Lo mismo digo de ti, Chica fantasma.** — Dijo Zoro, abrazándola con más fuerza apegándola a él.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. El frió ya no era problema entonces. Lo único que quedaba para pensar era como iban a regresar con sus compañeros, tarea difícil ya que ellos no tenían ni más remota idea de que parte con exactitud de la isla estaban.

Aquello se hacía estresante, pero qué más da intentar al día siguiente encontrar la ubicación del Sunny en espera de sus amigos.

No obstante, jamás pensarían que estos los encontrarán primero…

— **Shhh, no hagas ruido.** — Susurró el pequeño Reno.

— **¡VAYA VAYA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN!** — Exclamó Sanji, haciendo caso omiso a Chopper.

— **¡Sanji cállate!** — Dijo el Doctor.

Tanto como Perona y Zoro se levantaron exaltados, aquellos gritos de ambos los asustaron. Notaron de quienes se habían tratado, sintieron vergüenza, los habían visto dormidos abrazados, cómodos. Como si algo más había pasado en aquella pequeña cueva.

Para el cocinero, verlos juntos fue un total disgusto, como si un sabor agrio se le fuera al paladar. Más al ver a aquel Espadachín con la guapa chica.

— **Maldito Marimo, quien diría que ibas a aprovechar mi ausencia.** — Dijo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

— **¡Oe idiota! No es lo que crees, en esta asquerosa isla hacia frio, no teníamos de otra.** — Dijo al poco tiempo de levantarse, aquello de verdad lo molesto.

— **Sanji, no estábamos haciendo nada.** — Dijo Perona cruzándose de brazos.

— **¡Como sea! ¿Qué hacían por esta isla solos?** — Vociferó. Chopper solo podía mirarlo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la ingle.

— **Nos habíamos perdido a causa de un estúpido mono que me quito el sombrero.** — Dijo molesta la pelirosa.

— **¿Hablas de este?** — Mostró el sombrero en patas el Reno.

— **M-mi sombrero. —** Dijo desconcertada agarrando el sombrero. — **Gracias Chopper-Chan.  
**  
— **Lo encontramos no muy lejos de acá, parece que ese "Mono" se aburrió de él.** — Comentó Sanji, cruzado de brazos mirando a otro lado.

— **Te lo dije.** — Añadió Zoro mirando a Perona.

— **Bueno, será mejor irnos, los demás están preocupados.** — Comenzó a caminar Chopper.

Comenzaron a caminar para llegar al barco con sus compañeros, pero antes, Perona colocó su mano en el hombro de Zoro para detenerlo.

El la miro, extrañado.

— **Una vez más gracias, Zoro.** — Dijo colocándose el sombrero, con una gran sonrisa.

— **De verdad te preocupas mucho.** — Contestó con una sonrisa de lado, empezando a irse.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que pudieron llegar al barco. Todos de verdad estaban felices con su regreso, puesto que estaban preocupados por sus ambos Nakamas.

No esperaron a que ambos tomaran aliento, todos se abalanzaron a ellos en abrazos y preguntas. Perona estaba feliz con su reacción, recordando que había hecho bien con aceptar a unirse a ellos. Miro una vez más a Zoro, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados hablando con su Capitán.

Sin más que esperar, Franki sacó una mesa larga, con sus respectivas sillas. Estaban esperándolos para recibirlos como se debe. Los extrañaban.

Todos se sentaron al igual que ellos, aquello era un aire hermoso de alegría. La comida brillaba, la había preparado Sanji con gran determinación, aquello tenía un aroma exquisito que enseguida a Luffy le comenzó a salir babas al verla.

— **¡Oigan! Antes de probar esta deliciosa y exquisita carne con un gran aroma…  
**  
— **¡Capitán!** — Dijeron a coro todos.

— **¡Ah, sí si! Quería agradecerles a todos, por ser unos grandes Nakamas y seguirme en mis aventuras por todo el gran mundo y apoyarme en mis decisiones, ¡Rayos, son grandes chicos!** — Todos observaron a Luffy, con grandes sonrisa ya que el no solía hacer esa clase cursilerías. — **Y bienvenida con nosotros, Perona, nuestra nueva Nakama.  
**  
Perona no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sentimientos en ese momento por lo dicho de su nuevo Capitán, aquello la había tranquilizado de sentirse excluida de ese gran grupo. Sin decir nada, solo correspondió con una gran sonrisa sincera.

— **¡A COMER!** — Gritaron todos.

Todos comenzaron a agarrar lo que había en la gran mesa, estaba hambrientos y al fin llevar algo a la boca los hacía actuar de forma explosiva.

Perona al probar el pollo, se maravillo. Sanji lo notó por lo que le sirvió más, provocando un sonrojo en ella. Aquello fue un gran festín con bromas y charladas con una hermosa comida al frente. Todo se contamino con risas y alegría, pues todos estaban juntos celebrando el poder llevarse algo a la boca y el apoyarse entre todos.

Zoro por otro lado, miro a Perona, le alegro ver aquella sonrisa feliz viniendo de ella. Claro, estaba tomando Sake desde su punto.

Brook comenzó a tocar algo de música para dar un toque más a aquel ambiente, Chopper alegremente comenzó a bailar torpemente.

— **Vaya que esto es grandioso, ¿No, Zoro?** — Comentó Robín con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— **¿Eh? Claro, si.** — Zoro se encontraba distraído, pues no encontraba a la pelirosa.

Dejo a la arqueóloga y se dispuso a buscar a Perona, le extraño no encontrarla con ellos a pasar buen rato. Paso por encima de todos hasta llegar por detrás del barco, donde se encontraba Perona recostada mirando el gran cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas.

Se acercó a ella dejando a un lado a los demás son escucharme más la música viniendo de al frente del barco.

— **¿Por qué no estás con los demás?** — Interrumpió Zoro.

— **A-ah, no es que no me guste su compañía si es lo que piensas.** — Dijo Perona al momento en que Zoro se coló al lado de ella. — **La verdad les estoy muy agradecida, estoy acá dejando a un lado mi pasado y aceptando de una vez el presente.  
**  
Zoro miro a Perona, sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir era sincero. Notó lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de las estrellas, sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano al mentón de la chica para guiar su rostro hacia al suyo, casi obligándola a mirarlo. Acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo corta la distancia y sintiendo ambas respiraciones chocar, Zoro acercó sigilosamente sus labios a los suyos. Ignorando a una Perona sonrojada por aquel acto, pero dejándose llevar.

— **Es bueno saber eso, chica fantasma.** — Concluyó para continuar el beso siendo correspondido de ella.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **[NOTA]**

Espero les haya gustado, quería hacer algo con Perona siendo nueva Nakama de esta tripulación. Claro, tenía que ya ir aceptándolos, más estando al lado de este guapo Pirata. (¿)

Bueno, si les gusto por favor dejen Review, eso anima mucho al autor. Y si no les gusto, igual dejen para ir mejorando saber en que falle.

Besos. :D


End file.
